Retail and wholesale stores, such as convenience stores, drug stores, grocery stores, discount stores, and the like, require a large amount of shelving both to store product and to display the product to consumers. In displaying product, it is may be desirable for the product on the shelves to be situated toward the front of the shelf so that the product is visible and accessible to consumers. In the case of coolers or refrigerators that are used to store and display such products as soft drinks, energy drinks, bottled water, and other bottled or canned beverages, it may be desirable for these products to also be situated toward the front of the shelf and visible and accessible to the consumers.
To accomplish this placement of product, systems may include inclined trays or floors that through gravity will cause the product to move toward the front of the shelf. Many of these systems include floors or shelves made of a plastic material such as polypropylene that due its low coefficient of friction permit the product to easily slide along the inclined floor or surface. Other systems may include the use of a pusher system to push the product toward the front of the shelf as the product at the front of the shelf is removed. Pusher systems can be mounted to a track and may include a pusher paddle and a coiled spring to urge the product forward.